Love the way you lie: supernatural song fic
by SnowxxQueen
Summary: Sky is in an abusive home and in a song-fic before this that I will be putting out once it is done. Sky met Sam and Dean before Sam's time in the cage. This story though, is during the time after, when Sam has no soul, that fact is unknown to the others.


_Just gonna stand there, And watch me burn__  
><em>_But that's aright Because I like__  
><em>_The way it hurts_

I was sitting on my bed, head phones on and the music cranked as loud as it could go. The sound of the yelling still wasn't blocked out; the loud thuds of my dad throwing my mum agents the wall were still audible through the heavy metal someone had given me. I squeezed my eyes closed and wrapped my arms around myself, holding back the tears.

_Just gonna stand there__  
><em>_And hear me cry__  
><em>_But that's alright__  
><em>_Because I love__  
><em>_The way you lie__  
><em>_I love the way you lie_

I was trying to get lost in the music, to be somewhere else. I remembered last summer I met two guys, they were amazing. Their names were Sam and Dean Winchester. They were hunters, and not the normal kind. They kill the things that go bump in the night. They were kind and thoughtfull. Especially Dean, even though he didn't always show it to everyone around him, he did with me. Dean said he would come back, I had started to doubted it thought. It had almost been a year. But I knew why, he was a hunter and never stayed in one place long, only until the job was done. Dean had given me the , he knew I found music calming.

_I can't tell you what it really is__  
><em>_I can only tell you what it feels like__  
><em>_And right now there's a steel knife__  
><em>_In my windpipe__  
><em>_I can't breathe__  
><em>_But I still fight__  
><em>_While I can fight _

_As long as the wrong feels right__  
><em>_It's like I'm in flight_

I had fallen in love with Dean even thought I had told myself that falling in love would probably hurt more then the pain caused by my parents. But I was wrong, whenever I was having problems like today thinking about him made the physical pain a little duller. I didn't want to be here, I wanted the be with Dean. Be in his warm safe arms. Hear his laugh. See his beautiful smile the made his green eyes shine. But I couldn't and besides this hell hole I had no where else to go. No money because whatever money I did get or had my parents would take it and use it for booze or drugs of some kind.

Please come back Dean," I whispered.

A loud shout brought me back to reality, and I prayed, even though I wasn't a religious person, I prayed they wouldn't realize I was here.

_High of a love__  
><em>_Drunk from the hate__  
><em>_It's like I'm huffing paint__  
><em>_And I love it the more that I suffer__  
><em>_I sufficate__  
><em>_And right before I'm about to drown__  
><em>_She resuscitates me__  
><em>_She fucking hates me_

_And I love it__  
><em>_Wait_

As I felt my body shake in fear my door was flung open and my mother walked in.

"No," I whispered.

"Get up!" she screamed.

She was in a rage and I could smell the liquor coming from her. She grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the imaginary safety of my room. My head-phones remaining on my head pulled my computer crashing to the floor. She released me as we came into the living room.

"Get up you peace of shit!"

_Where you going__  
><em>_I'm leaving you__  
><em>_No you ain't__  
><em>_Come back__  
><em>_We're running right back__  
><em>_Here we go again_

"Where is the money?" My father barked.

"I don't get paid until Friday," I replied, trying to keep my answers short so they might actually understand. I stood there with my headphones now in my hands, on edge waiting for the first sign.

They had spent most of the money that they made at the day jobs that they could actually hold, using it for the house and then whatever they were on. They were able to fool their employers that they were normal healthy people. They were good at that.

They also took my earnings too. I still had the same job, and they always took my money even when they didn't need it for the habits.

_It's so insane__  
><em>_Cause when it's going good__  
><em>_It's going great__  
><em>_I'm Superman__  
><em>_With the wind in his bag__  
><em>_She's Lois Lane__  
><em>_But when it's bad__  
><em>_It's awful__  
><em>_I feel so ashamed__  
><em>_I snap__  
><em>_Who's that dude__  
><em>_I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her__  
><em>_I'll never stoop so low again__  
><em>_I guess I don't know my own strength_

My father grabbed me by the arms and flung me across the floor. My head slammed into the wall with a crack. I saw spots in my vision as I slowly tried to sit up. I could hear voices but had no idea what they were saying; all I felt was the pain from my head, until I felt a foot collide with my chin. I felt and tasted the blood ooze from my tongue as I lay crumpled on the floor.

"Dean," I whispered.

I had never seen them this badly in withdrawal from one of their many drugs and drunk that they would get carless enough to leave marks in visible places. They had always gone for my legs, arms, stomach and back.

"We know you have some money so give it to us!" my father screamed.

I could hear but I ignored it pretending I was still dazed. I tried to focus all of my thoughts on Dean and numb everything. I needed to get out, I needed to save myself. This was the first time I had ever been scared for my life, They might actually kill me.

_Just gonna stand there__  
><em>_And watch me burn__  
><em>_But that's alright__  
><em>_Because I like__  
><em>_The way it hurts__  
><em>_Just gonna stand there__  
><em>_And hear me cry__  
><em>_But that's alright__  
><em>_Because I love__  
><em>_The way you lie__  
><em>_I love the way you lie__  
><em>_I love the way you lie_

I felt my mothers foot slam into my stomach, but I almost didn't feel it. My mouth was still throbbing but I noticed it was mostly coming from my canines, which were growing. I felt the pain start to fade and my nails started to grow. My eyes started to clear and became larger.

The noise from my parents faded as I grabbed my father's leg and shoved him back. It felt like I was losing control of my body, but it was what I had always wanted to do. Fight back, make them fear me they way I feared them.

_You ever love somebody so much__  
><em>_You can barely breathe__  
><em>_When you're with them__  
><em>_You meet__  
><em>_And neither one of you__  
><em>_Even know what hit 'em__  
><em>_Got that warm fuzzy feeling__  
><em>_Yeah them chills__  
><em>_Used to get 'em__  
><em>_Now you're getting fucking sick__  
><em>_Of looking at 'em_

It was like after that moment I had an outer body experience, even though I wanted to make them pay I never thought I wanted it that badly. I couldn't stop myself as I heard their screams echoed through the house. I sat up and ran at my mother ripping her throat out after breaking her body by slamming it into a wall. Her blood slowly spurted onto the wooden floor as I dropped the almost ragdoll like form. I turned on my father and he froze, his blood shot eyes huge.

"How about you," I hissed tipping my head, a smile touching my lips. I knew I was in control now, but I couldn't stop until the whole job was done or it would continue, the pain would continue. I pounced putting my face inches from his. His screams erupted and I forcefully clamped his mouth shut with my clawed scaly hands.

"Shhhh, I whispered. My voice sounded odd. "No one will hear your screams, and even if they do no one will come. your just lowly scum that never should have been born,"

I repeated one of the lines he had said to me so many times before the beatings. And as I slowly growled I pulled my hand off his face leaving deep claw marks. Peaces of his skin remained in my hand.

_You swore you've never hit 'em__  
><em>_Never do nothing to hurt 'em__  
><em>_Now you're in each other's face__  
><em>_Spewing venom__  
><em>_And these words__  
><em>_When you spit 'em__  
><em>_You push__  
><em>_Pull each other's hair__  
><em>_Scratch, claw, bit 'em__  
><em>_Throw 'em down_

_Pin 'em__  
><em>_So lost in the moments__  
><em>_When you're in 'em_

I don't know what happened but when it felt like I woke up my father was in shreds all over the floor, there was even some on the walls. I felt cold.

I sat there in the blood, I was covered in it. Everywhere I looked I saw red. I couldn't move. I looked into the cold dead eyes of my mothers that looked back. I don't know how much time past but I couldn't even think; only the images of what I had done ran through my mind. The slow pain I caused him. I had slowly torn him limb from limb. First I had ripped off each layers of skin on his arms. I felt the bile rise in my throat and tried to block out the pictures.

_It's the rage that took over__  
><em>_It controls you both__  
><em>_So they say it's best__  
><em>_To go your separate ways__  
><em>_Guess that they don't know ya__  
><em>_Cause today__  
><em>_That was yesterday__  
><em>_Yesterday is over__  
><em>_It's a different day__  
><em>_Sound like broken records__  
><em>_Playin' over_

I heard a car pull up. It had that purr I remembered. I The front door burst open and light from the street lamp broke through the darkness. Two figures were standing in the door way.

"Sam, Dean," I whimpered.

Dean just looked at me.

"Dean," my voice was pleading. Still he didn't say anything. "I didn't mean to, I don't know what's happening…to…me," I sobbed.

I slowly realized he wasn't looking at the carnage around me but he was looking at me, the burses and my blood, the only blood that had touched my face.

He walked over to me and knelt in the blood. "It's okay," his warm hand touched my face, he smelled of leather and the hotel shampoo with a hint of salt and gun powder.

I whimpered again. "You said you would come back," I looked into his green eyes.

"I'm here now," He wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you," I said closing my eyes, just feeling the warmth of his body.

"I never should have left you here," he whispered holding my body closer to his.

_But you promised her__  
><em>_Next time you'll show restraint__  
><em>_You don't get another chance__  
><em>_Life is no Nintendo game__  
><em>_But you lied again__  
><em>_Now you get to watch her leave__  
><em>_Out the window__  
><em>_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_(Back into chores)_

"Dean we need to get out of here," Sam barked from the door.

"Come on Sky we need to go," Dean said smiling at me whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Dean you can't be serious," Sam said.

"Shut up Sam," Dean picked me up and walked past him to the car.

"She murdered them, there is almost nothing left of her father Dean" he said.

I flinched in Dean's arms at Sam's words.

"I said shut up Sam," dean barked and gently set me down in the car. "Sam you need to drive," Dean ordered still looking at me. his eyes hadn't left me yet since he had found me.

"Dean?" I whispered.

"It's okay Sky," he said leaning in and kissing me. I had yearned for that kiss for so long, and I could tell he had too.

"I'm not going to leave you again," he whispered. his hand softly caressed my cheek.

"where are we going?" Sam said grabbing the keys from Dean's outstretched hand.

"Take us to Bobby's,"

Dean slipped into the back seat beside me as Sam climbed into the driver's seat.

He wrapped his arms around me and started telling me about the hunts they had been on since he had last seen me. Sam was silent in the front but he kept glaring back at us in the rear view mirror. After he had told me about that, he just looked at me for awhile and then all we did was kiss. It made me feel safe and know that he was really there. It almost made me forget about what had happened at the house

_Now I know we said things__  
><em>_Did things__  
><em>_That we didn't mean__  
><em>_And we fall back__  
><em>_Into the same patterns__  
><em>_Same routine__  
><em>_But your temper's just as bad__  
><em>_As mine is__  
><em>_You're the same as me_

Time seemed to fly in that car Dean and I talked about music and about where we would go once this was all over with. We slowed and pulled into what looked like a junkyard full of cars.

We climbed out of the car and headed for the door. "You are going to be safe here," Dean whispered lightly kissing my nose.

_But when it comes to love__  
><em>_You're just as blinded__  
><em>_Baby please come back__  
><em>_It wasn't you__  
><em>_Baby it was me__  
><em>_Maybe our relationship__  
><em>_Isn't as crazy as it seems__  
><em>_Maybe that's what happens__  
><em>_When a tornado meets a volcano__  
><em>_All I know is__  
><em>_I love you too much__  
><em>_To walk away though_

Sam led the way Dean and I walking side by side, he still had an arm wrapped around me while the other one held my hand. We reached the front door and Sam knocked. An older gentlemen opened the door.

"Boys what's going on? Who's she? Is that blood all over her cloths?"

"Bobby we need to talk,"

He looked at me and then the two of them. He slowly nodded his head and let us in.

"Bobby this is Sky," Dean said leading me over to the couch. "Sky you need to get some sleep," Dean whispered brushing the stray hairs off my face.

I shook my head. "No,"

"Sky I'll be here when you wake up, okay. I really need you to rest up. Bobby, Sam and I will be in the kitchen okay?"

I just looked into his eyes afraid he would finish again. I took a deep breath.

"Okay Dean," I whispered.

He gave me one of his sweet smiles and kissed me again soft and warm, still tasting of pie from the rest stop we had made. it felt like I could just melt into him.

He watched as I put my head down and they disappeared. As my eyes started to close the last thing I heard were hushed voices in the kitchen.

_Come inside__  
><em>_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk__  
><em>_Don't you hear sincerity__  
><em>_In my voice when I talk__  
><em>_Told you this is my fault__  
><em>_Look me in the eyeball__  
><em>_Next time I'm pissed__  
><em>_I'll aim my fist__  
><em>_At the dry wall_

"What the hell are we suppose to do with her?" Sam shouted. I opened my eyes not moving.

"Keep it down Sam. Well dean," The man named bobby asked. I slowly sat up and peeked over the arm of the couch.

"We have to take her with us; I can't leave her again," He said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"We can't just take her, she's a monster, she's one of the things we hunt," Sam hissed.

"Just because you're "Mr. no sole" at the moment doesn't mean we can just kill her," Dean snapped.

"And just because you have a thing for her means we can let what she's done go?"

"They beat her Sam!" Dean barked. "You saw what they did to her!"

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm With Sam on this one Dean," Bobby said.

"What? Bobby you can't be serious,"

I felt fear deeper then any I had felt before. They were hunters and I was one of the things they killed.

_Next time__  
><em>_There will be no next time__  
><em>_I apologize__  
><em>_Even though I know it's lies__  
><em>_I'm tired of the games__  
><em>_I just want her back__  
><em>_I know I'm a liar__  
><em>_If she ever tries to fucking leave again__  
><em>_I'mma tie her to the bed__  
><em>_And set the house on fire_

"I'm very serious Dean. Do you know when she will possibly change again?"

Dean looked away. "No,"

"If you don't do it I will," Sam loomed over Dean.

He slowly turned to me, but didn't move. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Sam looked between the two of us. He suddenly walked over and grabbed my arm. Pulling me off the couch and leading me down stairs. "Dean, Please" I pleaded.

"Sam get away from her!" Dean yelled. He ran at him but Sam shoved Dean away. Sam was way bigger and faster then Dean. He dragged me down the stairs and threw me into the corner of the cold dark basement.

"What happened to you Sam?" I asked.

Sam shoved the gun in my face.

"Sam Stop!" I heard Dean's voice.

_Just gonna stand there__  
><em>_And watch me burn__  
><em>_But that's alright__  
><em>_Because I like__  
><em>_The way it hurts__  
><em>_Just gonna stand there__  
><em>_And hear me cry_

He pushed the gun out of the way and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why is this happening?" Dean whispered, it was barley audible.

"Either you do it Dean. Or I will," Sam threatened again.

Dean pulled away and looked at me. I realized my claws were back and the top half of my fingers were covered in scales.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, tears were in his eyes. I felt an animal instinct in side of me telling me to run or kill. I felt my eyes change and I slowly hissed at him. the pain in his eyes grew as he let go of me. I cupped my mouth and sobbed. I slowly slid down the wall to the floor. Sam handed Dean the gun.

"I love you," he whispered, raising the gun.

"I love you too," I breathed.

A loud bang sounded, and it all went black.

_But that's alright_  
><em>Because I love The way you lie<em>

_Love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

Did Dean really kill Sky or was it just what she saw before her parents actually killed her? You decide.


End file.
